Rewind
by brilliantmemories
Summary: “At the young age of eighteen, Bif Tremblay knows that he’s finally in love with the right one. What could possibly go wrong when his boyfried says yes? Well... his new fiancé losing his memory the day after could a starter...” Bif/Derby other pairings
1. The Perfect Setting

**Rewind **

A Derby/Bif **love** story.

**Title: **"Rewind ... dniweR"

**Rating:** T

**Summary**_**: **__"At the young age of eighteen, Bif Tremblay believes that he's finally in love with the right one. What could possibly go wrong when his love says, yes? Oh, well... his new fiancé losing his memory the day after could be one thing..."_

**Authors Notes:** So, I have so many other things I could be writing instead of this but... this story was just being demanded to be written! The idea just popped into my head and I immediatly thought of the movie, Milk (which is AMAZING, you have to watch it) and how we've fought for our rights for the longest time. Still today, homosexuality is descriminated and it continues to be like racism is. I don't feel like there will ever be an end to this but all you can do it hope that some day, people will stop thinking of such ways. Anyways, end of mini rant, onto the lovingness!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Bully" and if I did, I'm pretty sure that Pinky would have been an ugly man... so Derby could marry Bif instead.

**- - -**

***Chapter One – The Perfect Setting**

Bif grinned as he crawled into his bed with Derby groaning at his arrival.

"It's one o'clock in the morning, Bif..." He groaned, his voice higher than usual. It tended to be like that when he was exhausted. Then again, clique leaders needed their beauty sleeps. At least Derby got it. Well, most of time. When Bif didn't prod at him for... late night activates. "Ugh, go take a shower. You stink, horribly," Derby whispered lazily at him. Bif chuckled before he got back up and stumbled clumsily into the shower.

He had been boxing for four hours straight.

He could've done six, but he at least wanted to bother Derby in the early morning. It was no fun when he woke the man up at six am. Oh god, Bif shuddered at the memories of the blonde's shrill voice. He woke up the whole Harrington House that night. Bif had to publicly apologize to the clique the next morning, saying he had gotten back quite drunk and accidently disturbed Derby. They all had a good chuckle about that; though... Bif wasn't there when they were laughing about that. Derby told him about that later.

Bif sighed as he let the warm water beat his back. It was exactly since... elementary actually, that Derby and Bif had their special relationship. He could remember the first day of school, how they hid behind the bleachers together, sharing their 'home packed' lunches. Already, they'd bonded quickly in class; Derby had stood out to him. Derby stood out farther than anyone else could. Nobody has his determined, ice cold, blue eyes or his honey coloured blonde hair. There was a saying that nobody was perfect. Derby Harrington was just a few steps away from it. They advanced through their classes easily and swiftly, doing each other's homework at late night while they spent the day shopping, or hanging with the other Preps. They entered high school, where everyone was concerned about sex. Jimmy, bloody, Hopkins had drilled it right into their minds. All of a sudden, everyone was having one night stands here and there but no. Not Derby Harrington. Not Bif Tremblay; both remained clean.

At least, until the middle of freshmen year.

With uncontrollable hormones, a case full of their father's liquor, they didn't mean to end up on the boxing ring's couch. They didn't mean to fall asleep together like a perfect couple, both of them snoring softly as if it were each other's lullabies. Ever since that night, with much talking in between, the two were never seen without one or the other. Unless they fought, which was common, but Bif couldn't leave Derby alone. Seriously, he couldn't leave the blonde's side for more than a day...

Or else Johnny Vincent would find him.

Another, unbearable memory came to surface. The way the blood was splattered across Derby's pale face and how his eyes seemed to roll back into his head. The way his voice didn't seem like his own when he screamed in horror at the site bestowed upon him. He could clearly remember the look on Johnny's smug face as he dropped Derby's stiff body to the floor and ran. How Bif didn't chase after him, but instead, dropped on his knees beside Derby. He thought he was gone – he thought Derby Harrington had _died_.

Bif jumped out of the shoulder, wrapping the towel around his waist. He looked in the mirror, his body more impressive than the last time he checked. His eyes were green like a _forest_, he recalled Derby speaking softly one night. Though, he must have been drunk that night because Derby was _not_ your romantic, kind of guy. He was the kind of guy that would shoot you a murderous glance if you even mentioned the word, '_romantic_'. Although, Bif kind of liked it when Derby was angry. He would always use a stern tone and after all these years, Bif had gotten used to it (though, that certainly didn't make him tired of that sweet, addicting voice). It didn't make him cower and bow to the man, unlike the other Preps. Nope, he knew Derby in and out; what really bothered him and what calmed him down in troubling situations. In fact, Bif knew that the area on his body that would... well, never mind. That wasn't important.

He took a second towel and began to dry his hair, making sure to keep Derby awake with the noise.

"Sometimes you can be so _fucking_ annoying," Derby hissed, pulling his pillow over his head. Derby would only swear around Bif and Bif alone. The blonde Prep liked to keep his reputation high and _nothing_ says first class like a bar soap in your mouth.

"And yet, somehow... I recall you saying yesterday that, hmm... you love me?" Bif grinned, crawling over Derby's back. Derby growled and attempted to buck Bif off of him but failed to no avail. He pinned the blonde down, pressing his head against the pillow that was on Derby's head.

"Get off," Derby growled, twisting his arm almost all the way to try and swat Bif off of him. Bif playfully rolled over to his side, removing the pillow off of Derby's head. He turned on the lamplight on his side and waited for Derby to show his face.

"C'mon, Derby. I love you," Bif prodded Derby in the back with his foot. Derby merely groaned, and tried to yank his pillow back. "Smile grumpy!"

"It's one in the fucking morning! How do you expect me to-" Derby was cut off by Bif pressing his lips to the ill-tempered blonde. Bif pulled away and Derby sighed, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Bif tossed his towel on the floor as he crawled under the sheets, pressing his stark naked body against Derby's. The blonde mumbled something that he hadn't expected Bif to hear, but he had.

"I love you too."

*******

His father had taken him to New York.

_You should at least have one bite out of the big apple,_ he recalled his dad laughing as he left for a different plane. A plane that all his business buddies were on. More like his plane full of _love affairs._ Bif rolled his eyes as he continued to walk down the sidewalks, already forgetting what street he was on. They were all numbered, though, he remembered faintly something about forty... or maybe it was fifth... It didn't matter because shop after shop, they were all the same pointless things, whether it be Dior, Chanel, Hermés or Prada. They were all the same, clothing for expensive women who would rather spend their time whoring around in a shop rather than spend time with their husbands. Then again, most of the husbands didn't exactly want quality time with their wives... just to drive around in their new yacht, showing off to the harbour.

He felt as if every step his took, his feet bounced, like this day was leading up to something important. Once again, his thoughts drew back to his beloved Derby Harrington. All of a sudden, a wonderful idea popped into his mind. He could buy something for Derby! Though... he did have most of the clothing he could ever want. Surely, they had the same things in the Aquaberry at here than at home. He could always order something if he wanted too.

As Bif was giving up when he suddenly noticed a bunch of girls giggling as they exited a posh store. Their smiles stretched from ear to ear and in his hands, one of the girls was holding a small blue box with a white ribbon. He looked up above them.

Tiffany & Co.

How could he have been so stupid? Tiffany's, of course, was the way to go. He pushed through the shop stores, immediately glad he had dressed up fancy today. The store looked more like a palace, with its Victorian entrance and modern glass countertops placed neatly in order. He slowly walked down the staircase, taking in the image in front of him. Bif Tremblay didn't look out of place with his brand new black Aquaberry slacks, with the store's classic vest underneath his knee length, black trench coat. He looked older, as if he had already finished senior year and was in his first trimester of University – which of course, he would go to, even if his father wanted him to immediately take the business up. Everyone looked in a relaxed kind of trance as they peered at the gorgeous pieces of jewellery. Some couples looked at the rings together, muttering things about the future and what they would do while others had the words, 'fantasy' and 'I wish'. He began to browse through the glass, ignoring the prices. He could afford whatever he wanted. He had his own bank account that had at least half a million dollars in it, take or give ten thousand. He could afford pretty much anything in here.

Though somehow, he skipped through most of the cases and ended up looking at the Tiffany's engagement rings. They were gorgeous, every single one of them.

"Would you like some help, sir?" The woman looked friendly, her eyes shining with life. Immediately, Bif noticed the huge stone on her left hand – it must have been from this store. Bif looked back down at the stunning rings.

"Um... I'm just choosing one for my boy-" He immediately cut himself off, knowing that homosexuality was an odd topic, _even_ in the twenty-first century. "For my girlfriend... she would jump if she saw I was here," he chuckled softly, noting that the girl's smile hadn't changed. He sighed in relief.

"Ah well, we have tons of rings to choose from, any to fit your payment plan," she smiled, her face practically glowing. Bif peered closer at the glass and as his eyes were scanning through the options, his heart fluttered and his body froze. There it was. The perfect ring. It glimmered under the lighting and it practically sung Derby's name.

"That one," Bif pointed to the simple, yet elegant ring. It was _perfect_.

"Oh, yes. You've got quite the eye, Mr...?"

"Tremblay. Bif Tremblay," he spoke proudly. He could tell it wasn't the most expensive one, but he could already envision it on Derby Harrington's thin, pale fourth finger. He was eighteen, irrevocably in love and was going proposing to his _senior_ boyfriend. They were young, so young but it didn't seem to matter. He loved Derby and Derby loved him. It wasn't like either of them were going anywhere else and neither had eyes for anyone else. Bif knew Derby took no interest in Pinky, recalling the deal he had made with his parents.

_Marry someone else with a fortune as large as ours and you won't have to marry Pinky, darling. Plus, we don't want it be some low-class citizen so make sure they have the pure blood flowing through their veins._

He had been there when Mrs. Harrington had said the words herself. Everything was falling into place. He knew Derby would say yes, he knew he would. There wasn't a single doubt in his whole body.

"The _Tiffany Setting_," she sighed heavily. "Our original ring, nothing else beats it. Round cut, classic yet _classy_. It is one of the most popular rings in the world since it so _**flawless**_. _Over a lifetime a woman may look at her engagement ring one million times or more. Design is important. Every Tiffany setting shoulders the diamond with consummate respect, honour, and grace. The diamond is the Hero. The stone is held properly by the girdle, to maximize light moving in and out. The prongs are thick enough to hold the stone tightly, yet thin enough to be a beautiful design element. Each Tiffany ring has balance and pleasing proportions_," she finished. Bif had remembered that whole paragraph. The only time he had looked at the website he had came across the perfectly written description. He had read it over and over again until it was time to go out.

"Yes, I do recall reading that," Bif smiled warmly at the woman who blushed a soft pink. "Ah, may I see the bands that accommodate the ring?" Bif asked curiously. He was wondering what he was going to be wearing. The woman disappeared for a quick second and came back with the three wedding bands of his choice.

The first one was a plain platinum band, nothing fancy, just Tiffany's written in the center. The second one had round cut diamonds all around, acting as the band. They gleamed under the store's light, it was hard to breathe, somewhat. Finally, the third one looked the same as the second, but it had the platinum band on top and on the bottom. They were all stunning but it was only the best and expensive for Derby and sometimes, himself. He decided to go with the third. The woman brought him to the cash register, where he filled out forms and everything was done under ten minutes. Slowly, he watched the girl put the engagement ring in the small, baby blue box with the white ribbon. It was perfect, so utterly perfect. The price didn't matter, he could recover that in a few days if he tried. Bif looked at it in awe as she put it in the Tiffany & Co bag. Slowly, she handed it over to him with a big smile.

"Good luck, I'm sure they will be overjoyed," she waved him off and cheerily hopped over to another couple. Bif sighed, feeling the happiness go from the bang handles to his fingertips, to his very mind. How he was going to pop the question, he had no idea. The thought even made him tremble a little. He clutched the bag tighter and made his way over to Starbucks.

He was going to ask Derby Harrington to marry him...

...what had he been thinking?

Before he could answer himself, his cell phone's ringtone went off.

"_And our time is running out! Our time is running out! You can't push it underground; you can't stop it screaming out! How did it come to this? Oh-" _Bif sighed heavily once again. Derby must have changed his ringtone, _again_. He flipped it open and nearly fainted on the spot.

"Bif, this is your number, right?" Derby asked. The signal sounded pretty strong, better here than in New England. He could hear the perfection of the prep's voice and it felt as if he was right here beside him. "Hello?"

"Oh- yes! Sorry, Derby," Bif chuckled nervously, eyeing his Tiffany's bag. It was so out of character for him to buy something like that on a whim. Usually, he would have taken weeks doing such a thing... but this time, it just happened. He didn't make the purchase, he couldn't have. He couldn't have spent _forty thousand dollars_ just like that. But he did, all for love.

Now his life was beginning to sound like a corny love story..

Derby's expression would be priceless. He needed to take a photo of that somehow...

"Bif! Am I bothering you? You haven't replied back to my questions!" Derby sounded somewhat disappointed.

"Of course not, Derby! I just have my mind on other things," he smiled sweetly, coming to the line at Starbucks.

"Like what?" Derby asked.

"You, of course," he grinned as he approached the cashier. He ordered a_ Caramel Cappuccino Swirl_ and went to wait for his order. It was so unlike him, once again! Ordering in a multi-million dollar company like some middle-class student would. Well, today was his day and he was still on a high from his earlier purchase. One little simple thing wouldn't kill him.

"Yes well..."Derby trailed off, leaving the conversation to silence.

"Yes?" Bif asked as he got his order faster than he expected. He found an open table and sat next to it, looking at all the busy people running around. Students were at tables with their laptops, typing away madly as if their deadline for a million dollar contract ended in a week. He would never be like them.

He would always have those special advantages and there was no way he could change that.

"I miss you," he could hear Derby whisper into the phone. Bif smirked. Whenever he was away, Derby would always be affectionate the first night he came back home (and vice versa). Bif had once fought with him over the way Derby dealt with his emotions while the taller red head was away. It was how he would hold everything back until he returned, causing trouble for the both of them and that really bothered Bif. The blonde would often have a few hidden bruises and they would all be from the same person - Vincent. He would often linger out into the Greaser's territory, always looking for a fight. He would get a few hits before someone found them. He had just been lucky, almost every single time. Bif knew that eventually, he wouldn't get so lucky. He had been so close to death; he wasn't going to allow that to happen again. Therefore, he told Derby to let out his emotions slowly, piece by piece, and phone him to talk. Even if it was a simple, I miss you, it was all that kept the both of them happy.

"I miss you too," Bif replied, checking his watch. The sun was setting and everyone in _the city that never_ sleeps were probably just getting up.

"I have to go, homework," Derby grunted.

"Ah, surprising. You're actually doing it," Bif laughed, "Or have you paid the nerds a fair amount of sums so they can pay for newest issue of Loser comics?" he could hear Derby chuckle softly on the other line and it made his heart flutter involuntarily.

"Shut up. Good night."

"Goodnight, Derby. I love you," Bif spoke smoothly, making sure not too many people around him heard.

"I-I love you too," he replied and the dial tone went dead. Bif sighed as he pushed the phone back into his pocket and took another sip of his cappuccino. Tomorrow night, he would be on a plane ride home. He wasn't going to run right up to Derby and propose... no way. He would wait; build up to the final moment – the _climax_. He needed a damn climax.

He jumped out of his chair and took steps away from it, making sure his bag was clutched in his hand, cappuccino in the other. Already, his empty spot was filled with a middle aged man chatting away on the phone. He peeked in the bag, seeing both of the blue boxes waiting to be opened. The woman had taught him how to tie the bow if he opened it before he gave it to Derby. He looked up at the hotel and smiled happily, knowing that his father wouldn't be back until midnight or so. He had lots of time to hide the bags in a good spot.

He checked into the Four Seasons hotel and quickly made his way up to his room before the woman - who had obviously been eyeing the baby blue carrier bag - could ask anything about it. Of course, once he made it to his room, he remembered that his father had gotten two separate suites. He didn't have to worry about hiding it like a young teenager hiding his first nudie magazine. He chuckled at the thought, imagining Derby looking at such a thing. Then again, Derby didn't need a magazine – he had the real thing right at his finger tips. He carefully placed the bag on his king sized bed and jumped to the polished oak desk. It looked somewhat like the Harrington House but not as exquisite. He immediately pulled out piece of paper and scribbled on it with a pen, making sure it worked. He then began to jolt a few things down.

_Derby Harrington, married to Bif Tremblay 2007..._

_Derby Tremblay._

_Bif Harrington._

He looked at the names carefully, squinting almost. They both sounded alright, nothing amazing. It should be amazing! It was _Derby Harrington_ for God's sake.

_Derby Tremblay Harrington._

_Bif Tremblay Harrington._

That sounded much better, he smiled to himself, tossing the paper in the trash and he got ready for bed. He placed the bags in the dresser, making sure nothing got a single crease in it. Tomorrow, would be shopping. After all, he wanted to look absolutely perfect for his first morning back.

* * *

**A/N: **I will continue this chapter after **five** reviews, after all, they do fuel the stories! If I get more reviews on this story than Running Up That Hill, I _will_ make this one longer. Thanks for reading!


	2. Unexpected Enquiry

**Authors Notes:** Holy crap, sorry for such a huge delay! I've been so busy with summer plans that I completely forgot about this story. I began to write the second chapter, but then got completely sidetracked by other things. So sorry, and I'm pretty sure this is a crap chapter; it's really slow so far and I just need to set some things up before everything happens, y'know? Anyways, Derby's bound to lose his memory in... what... two or three chapters? Something like that. Enjoy!

**- - -**

***Chapter Two – Unexpected Enquiry**

He could feel his whole body shaking as his chauffer dropped him off at Bullworth Academy.

He was still shaking when he walked up to the Harrington House. The _Tiffany_ bags were packed away in his suitcase, so that nobody would jump him when he opened the doors with the famous label. He pushed the doors open and took in a breath before he pushed the second pair of doors open. Everyone in the room whipped their heads around and stared at the red head.

"Welcome back!" They all cheered, uncorking expensive champagne bottles and they all moved, revealing a large banner that read:

_Welcome back home, Bif!_

Standing in the very back was Derby, with the proudest and happiest expression. Of course, shouldn't he have expected this? Well, no, not really. The Preps were so self-centred that most of them failed science due to them completely bombing the essay, _'what does the earth revolve around?'_

_Me, myself and I_. Maybe some of them included something about money too.

It had been worth forty percent of their grade that semester. He smirked as he accepted a glass from Bryce, who smiled coldly. Bryce was a good boxer, but was never a match for Bif Tremblay. His eyes flickered across Gord, who seemed distant. Obviously thinking about who he'd go out and visit tonight and which sex toy to bring with him. The kinky bastard. He noticed that Chad and Tad were in deep conversation, taking about the Greasers and how they were going to corner one of their beloved clique members tonight. Bif rolled his eyes and focused on Justin, who was whispering things like 'sports' and 'Ted' into his cell phone. His eyes meet Bif's and quickly scurried off to a more private section of the room. Parker was walking up to Derby, a small smile on his face. They began to talk about the new line of clothing at Aquaberry and how it wasn't quite their best but heck, he was going to buy it anyways – just for it to hang in his closet.

And of course, Pinky was missing. Well, she had been for the past four weeks. Nobody knew a thing about her case and as much money as her parents paid the police, they weren't getting any progress. It was weird, not having the snooty princess prancing around like she was a walking trophy. For a moment, Bif was glad she was gone. Then she wouldn't be able to make a big fuss out of the engagement. But then he instantly felt guilty; what if she was dead?

"Bif Tremblay, long time no see," Derby grinned at him, completely ignoring Tad who had begun to strike up a conversation with the blonde. The brunette merely shot two a death glare and walked off to join the two scheming Preps.

"Ah, looking handsome as ever," Bif smiled as they left the main room together. The whole reunion party lasted only about five minutes. Everyone else had better things to do and Bif certainly didn't take any offence to that. Besides, usually after the host left, the party would dissolve and the Preps would go do their own thing. With no commands or tasks, they have free time - which was, usually, most of the time.

Bif opened the door to his room and it looked exactly the way it did when he left. Though, the maid must have come through and polished a few things. His Victorian styled, king sized bed was perfectly turned down and his classic black board was completely cleaned. His matching dresser was full of fresh clothes, waiting to be worn. He placed his suitcase by the bookcase which was filled with works by various authors. Over in the corner, his desk had a fresh batch of pencils and paper, ready to be put at work. He went to close the curtains, letting the light from the miniature chandelier ahead show them where they were going.

"I missed you," Bif said, pulling off his blazer and tossed it into the hamper.

"Yes... as did I," the blonde spoke softly, taking a few steps closer to Bif until he could smell the new cologne. He pulled on Bif's black, blue and white striped tie. "I like this tie," he whispered, wrapping it around his finger.

"_Hugo Boss_, knew you'd like it," he grinned, allowing Derby to slowly untie it from his neck.

"...and the cologne is..." he took another whiff, allowing himself closer to the man. "_Ralph Lauren_?"

"Only the best for you," he smiled, pressing his palm against Derby's blushing cheek. Before he knew it, both of their lips met and all formalness disappeared. Now, they were both just typical, sex obsessed teenage boys.

Bif pressed Derby up against the wall, running his fingers under _Aquaberry_ vest. Derby groaned as the red head fiddled with Derby's nipples which caused a shiver of pleasure to shot up his spine. How did he go a few days without this? Bif's kisses made his knees tremble and made him feel like he was jell-o. He gasped as he felt Bif's warm fingers slid down the front of his trousers, grabbing his rock hard length. He shuddered and clutched as the front of his shirt. His head fell into the crook between redhead's neck and shoulder, gasping as he quickened his pace.

"Bif... please, Bif... I missed you so much," he moaned, causing Bif's body to shudder with anticipation. He began to nip at Derby's neck, causing him to purr in pleasure as he grabbed his hair. "I... I think I'm coming to... Ah!" He shouted, biting his lip as he came all inside his boxers. Bif pulled his back out, licking the white liquid that was dripping off his fingers. Derby smirked, still aroused.

"C'mon," Bif grinned widely, pulling Derby up into his arms. He carried him over to the bed, where the sheets were rumpled in seconds. Derby growled as Bif as he slowly began to undress the blonde who was practically melting underneath him.

"Undress me faster, Bif. I command you," Derby grinned, reaching up to capture Bif's lips in his own. Bif laughed, slowly teasing him as he slowly pulled Derby's trousers down. "Faster," he whined, as Bif slipped the blonde's shirt off of his beautiful body.

"Now, now Derby," Bif grinned, pressing kisses along his lover's stomach. "Be patient or I might not be so satisfactory."

Derby glowered at him but Bif could easily see the amusement in his eyes. Soon, both of their clothes were thrown across the floor and Bif was breathing heavily on top of Derby. He pulled away from the blonde, a mischievous look gleamed in his eyes. He began to suck at Derby's neck, feeling the electricity shoot from Derby's fingertips – which were caressing his side.

"Please... Bif, no teasing... I want all of you.. Now," he gasped, digging his finger nails into Bif's smooth skin as he felt the red head's hard on press against his skin. He gasped, as he felt Bif enter him. He had gotten used to it, the pattern they followed. But when Bif left, he had to do everything himself... it wasn't the same. He groaned as he felt his lover pull out, then push himself back in. He even felt him twirling his hips somewhat, causing Derby to cry out in pleasure. He couldn't imagine going on without this. He needed Bif like he needed his air. He put his arms around Bif as they slowly became one again.

"Bif!" He shouted as he felt himself reach his climax.

"Derby!" He grunted right after, resting his head in Derby's shoulder. "I missed you," he whispered softly, raising the hairs on Derby's neck.

"I-I missed you too," he sighed, closing his eyes as he kissed Bif's forehead goodnight.

***

"Morning," Derby smiled as Bif rolled on his side, facing the blonde haired angel.

"Mmm, afternoon, actually," he grinned, pointing to the clock on Derby's side. He rolled over and glanced at it.

"Shit, Hattrick will have our necks," Derby scowled. "Then again, I can always drop him a note and five hundred dollars on his table."

"Good thinking," Bif snorted. He lazily sat up and went to take a shower. When he came back out, Derby was dressed, looking perfect as he usually did. Even if he didn't take a shower.

"I'll take one tonight," he added, as if he had read Bif's mind.

"Be my guest," the red head chuckled. He dropped his towel and stood in front of Derby for a moment, watching his eyes wander down. Then he moved, before Derby could do anything, and grabbed a fresh pair of briefs and slipped them on.

"I liked it better without that underwear," Derby smirked, walking past Bif.

"Oh? Should I walk around campus naked then?" He pulled Derby close to him, allowing the blonde to inhale all the fresh soapy scents. "Everyone's eyes on me, their hands making a grab. Do you want that?" He grinned, pressing his lips to Derby's forehead.

"No, you're all mine," he grinned, grabbing Bif's rear. He pulled away and was just heading out the door as Bif was getting dressed before he stopped in his tracks and turned around. "Oh, Bif?"

"Yes, Derby?" He asked, slipping on a baby blue Aquaberry polo. He walked over to the dresser to apply his cologne and deodorant.

"My mother is making me come to this fundraising ball to show everyone the Harrington heir at his finest. She also quite has a keen liking of you and asked me, to ask you, if you'd like to come," he grinned. "Of course, she asked me if I wouldn't mind that. That's certainly a tough question."

"Of course. Is it a black tie event?"

"Mmm, somewhat. More formal, since well, it's a ball," Derby laughed. Bif shrugged.

"Alright, sure. Give me the details later and I'll talk to you later, go get to class," he flashed a grin and Derby left. Once he heard Derby was out of ear shot, he jumped to his cabinet and fished through his clothes and found the blue Tiffany's bag. He sighed in relief. The ball would be absolutely _perfect _place and timeto pop the question.

***

The first flake of snow fell neatly the ground, twirling in the fall's wind. Just as he was walking into the school, he noticed a brawl between blue shirts and black jackets outside of the auto shop. He rushed towards the group, where Prefects were already pulling kids away from each other. Gord screamed as Lola grabbed his hair and began to practically drag him away. Though, Seth jumped on the Greaser before she could do any damage. The frightened Prep jumped over to Bif as he brushed his sleeves, trying to rid of the dirt.

"Bif, I'm scared, take me back to the dorm," he whined, pushing his tangled hair out of his face.

"What happened here?" He asked, overlooking the group, which was beginning to cool down. Mostly because most people were lying face first into the ground – clearly the Prefects' work.

"Damn, I'll have to buy a whole new outfit since they ruined this one!" He complained. The black pants had a small tear and barely visible speckles of dirt on the white shirt.

"Good luck with that. Anyways, what happened here?" He asked once again, hoping he would actually answer the question.

"Well... Chad and Tad's plan didn't go very well last night. They had managed to follow Johnny's right hand, Peanut, into a dark alley. Once he stopped for a moment, they were just about to jump him when they noticed a second figure. Out of all the greaser members, it was _Johnny Vincent_. The two were so wound up that they didn't make a start for them, they just stood and watched as the two talked silently. They couldn't hear what they had been saying but as they crept closer, they could certainly see what they were doing," he smirked, taking a breath.

"Well... what were they doing?" Bif raised an eyebrow, anticipating Gord's outburst of excitement.

"Giving each other hand jobs! It's so devious!" Gord exclaimed, giggling. "Wait until this gets around! I'll be so-"

"No, don't share it. We can use it for black mail later," Bif grinned, tossing his sweater over his shoulder.

"Ooh, scandalous," Gord beamed. "Can we go to the Harrington House now? I'm bored."

"Ah, I don't-"

"I got a new Aquaberry collection in! It's not even in shops yet. Oh please do come take a look, Bif!" Gord begged, his eyes practically glittering in the sunlight. Bif sighed.

"Fine, let's go," and with that, the two walked into the Harrington House, not knowing the danger that they were leaving behind.


	3. Unnatural Selection

**Authors Note:** Holy shit sticks. I am SO sorry I haven't updated in more than a month! I'm so so so so so so so sorry! I've been so busy and I had forgotten all about this story. I've also lost quite a bit of inspiation for it, so... I'm not sure if I'll continue writing it. Though, thanks for the reviews! They helped at the time and really.. all I had gotten done ever since those reviews until now was the part about Peanut angsting. Not much else to say.. But I have gotten **_Muse's new CD, the Resistance_**. Where do you think the chapter title came from? :] It's **_AMAZING_**, and it's definitely worth checking out... So,

_Happy reading!_

***Chapter Three – Unnatural Selection**

Johnny dipped his head as he met Peanut's gaze.

It was embarrassing, finally figuring out how the brunette felt. He had drunk a shit load last night and still recalled the foggy memories that haunted him throughout the day. In English, the word _alley_ came up for spelling. It reminded him of how Peanut's hands slid down the front of his jeans, undoing his zipper with such experience. And how he had slurred his closest friend's name as he came all over his right hand. The best friend's hand that had worked on his bike when Johnny had broken his fist in a fight. The hands that touched himself at night, pretending that he, himself was the King Greaser. It had been so wrong but at the time... it felt so fucking right.

He lit up a cigarette and held it to his lips.

Lola had been clueless, most thankfully due to the amount of rumours that had been spread around; zero. Nobody saw them, nobody had seen what they had done. The thought calmed Johnny right away, allowing him to take another long drag from his cancer stick. Lola was his girl and nobody could take that position. At least, that's what he believed.

Peanut was thinking quite differently.

He needed Johnny in a way a person needed air. Without it, he would suffocate and suffer a slow painful death. Well, he wouldn't die, but it was certainly pure misery.

Peanut could tell Johnny didn't want any of it. That it was just one of those... pointless one night stands. As if it was something that they would never look back on again. He couldn't look him in the eye at all the next morning, when all he wanted last night was to stare right into his dark brown eyes. Both of them knew it though; that they would never ever be able to forget the experience.

"_Hi Johnny_," Lola cooed, sauntering over as she licked her lips. They were plump and a bright shade of pink, the perfect kind you never wanted to break free from. The way her lips moved as she talked was like ecstasy, so unbearably addictive. When they opened in that perfect 'o' form, Johnny couldn't help but recall the way she would moan his name. None of her body was uncharted territory for the King.

"Hey there," he grinned back at her, wrapping his arms around the woman's petite waist. She smiled at him and pressed her lips against his, darting her tongue in and out of his mouth. Peanut cringed at the sight. He tossed his glare elsewhere, trying to block out their moans and groans. She was the King's heroin and he was the junkie, not able to break away from her iron grasp.

Johnny slipped his hands on Lola's bum and squeezed it, causing her to giggle uncontrollably. She was _so unbearably addictive..._

Peanut turned on him, leaving the King to his Queen._ He was so unbearably addictive._

He puffed out a ring of smoke as he passed the other greasers, each one nodding a 'hello'. Sometimes, he felt as if he wasn't real – that he didn't belong to this time; that the future would be a perfect setting for his existence. No one knew the pain he would go through, even with a smile plastered on his face. Call it clichéd, but he was suffering beneath like all boys in the closet did.

Turning a corner, he bumped into Bif Tremblay, who gave him the glare of death.

"Watch where you're going, faggot!" He growled, raising a fist. The words cut to his heart, tearing him apart.

"Well get your mind out of the fucking gutters, fairy! Maybe then you can walk straight when you stop fantasying about your pathetic Derby!" He snapped right back, mirroring the Prep's fist. Immediately, Preps jumped to Bif's side, all ready for the action. Peanut wasn't alone as Lucky, Hal and Vance stepped up beside him.

***

"I tell you, Derby, they're out of control," Bif frowned as he pressed ice to his bruised cheek. The blonde was sitting at his desk, trying to figure out whether he was going to wear Hugo Boss to the ball or something his mother would make him. He wanted the label... but then again, if the guests asked him what he was wearing he could always reply, _"My mother is a fabulous tailor, can you believe she took the time with her own hands to do this for me? Such a splendid, adoring mother." _Then again, there was no way that his mother would do something like that...

Unless hell froze over.

He would probably end up ordering one from Italy, made to fit his exact size. "Mmm, really now?" Bif was barely stirring any interest for him in the conversation. He picked up a catalogue that his mother had given him, something she had put together herself. The prices to a commoner, such as Hopkins, would be ridiculous but to Derby, they were nothing. A white tux would be stunning and clichéd, but it would make him look rather exquisite. But then there's the classical black and white suit... which would also look splendid. In the end, it would lie on the hotel's floor, joined with Bif's.

"Yes! I ran into one of the runts and he immediately started a fight with me! Then he managed to get in a good punch on the side of face and the prefects came waddling over. Seth Kolbe is such a dirty fighter when he's with Edward Seymour. You'd think he has the hots for him... Ugh," Bif raised his nose in disgust and sighed at the cool feeling of the ice. It melted away the pain but when he took it off for moments, the burning would start again. The thought reminded him of so many other things.

"Ah, shame," Derby still wasn't listening as much as Bif wanted him to. "Maybe you should have kept your guard up," he frowned, unaware of Bif standing up and walking over to him. Bif came behind the blonde and reached over Derby's shoulders to rub the crotch of his pants. "Not... now..." He panted as Bif slid his hands under the button and began to stroke his leader slowly. Derby tilted his head back, looking deep into Bif's eyes. "_Do me, __**now**__._" The red head smiled, kissing Derby gently as he pulled him away from his chair and onto the bed. Clothing was scattered on the ground in mere seconds. Derby's wish was his command.

After they had finished and Derby climbed into Bif's arms, they began to whisper to each other.

"You know, blue would probably look good on you," Derby grinned, tapping Bif's nose.

"Nah, I think blue would be more your colour. It would really make your eyes stand him," he smiled, leaning in to kiss his fearless leader.

"Mmm, maybe. Hey, I could wear blue and you could wear white... At least nothing white would show on yours," he laughed, nipping Bif's neck.

"You're right. White's the perfect choice," he absently traced imaginary lines across Derby's thigh, causing him to melt into his arms.

***

Back at the greaser hangout, Johnny was lying on his bed, dragging the hell out of his cigarette.

"Hey, if you really want to suck on something, I'm here."

Johnny looked over to see Peanut standing in his doorway. Lola had just left a while ago and he was ready for a second round. A coy smile played on his lips as he beckoned his second-hand man towards him. He crossed the room with long strides, confidence radiating from his body. In a way, Johnny was his.

And he was never going to let anyone tell him any different.

* * *

**AN:** Also, sorry for the very short chapter. I'm not sure if this is the end but... you never know. This is just kind of a shitty attempt to revive this story...


End file.
